This invention relates to tires and particularly to pneumatic tires having an annular reinforcement between the tread and the carcass.
The generation of heat in rubber or rubber-like articles due to repeated flexing has long been a problem. Undesired heat generation in pneumatic tires can lead to premature failure of the tire, generally by way of delamination of the various components of the tire.
In the past, heat buildup in pneumatic tires has been controlled by varying the relative amounts of the components in the recipes for the various parts of such tires. Such a technique often resulted in other desireable properties being adversely affected.
It has now been found that heat buildup in a pneumatic tire can be decreased by simply conducting the heat to an outer dissipative surface of the tire.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pneumatic tire characterized by its exhibiting a low heat buildup.
Other objects, aspects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following disclosure and the appended claims.